Goddard To The Rescue
by TheFlyboy44
Summary: Goddard feels lonely. For two years he has dwelt on Roxy being taken from him. Now, he decides to take a chance to be her hero and bring her back to him. But will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a tale of romance and dedication to one's heart**

**I do not claim rights to anything**

**Jimmy Neutron is copyrighted to Nickelodeon**

**Enjoy!**

Goddard To The Rescue

Goddard gave a sigh as he watched the bus pull off around the corner. Amazingly, Jimmy had actually caught it this time. Goddard was feeling very upset, not that Jimmy didn't need him to help him to school today, but for the reason that Jimmy had caught the bus. Jimmy had actually agreed to sit with Cindy on the bus that day. "_There's precisely a seventy-three chance that their relationship will become better today._" Goddard thought to himself jokingly. He had a habit of thinking in logistics. It hadn't been so long ago that Jimmy and Cindy had ended their fighting and became great friends. It had been obvious that they were developing feelings for each other. Goddard found that out the hard way when Jimmy accidentally scorched his posterior while gawking at Cindy. The two of them were growing ever closer together with each passing day, and that was why Goddard was depressed. It wasn't that Jimmy was now friends with his former enemy, Goddard was actually happy that those two were now together. It wasn't even that he was worried that Jimmy would forget about him, Goddard knew that was never possible. What was eating him was the fact that Jimmy had someone, and he…. he had no one.

There was only one soul that Goddard had ever fallen in love with. Her name, her name was the most beautiful sound in the world…. Roxy. Roxy was a gorgeous alien poodle that could be described as the very definition of the word beautiful. Right from the moment Goddard had laid his visual sensors on her he had fallen head over tail in love with her. Roxy had been the pet of a cold-hearted alien junk merchant simply referred to as The Junkman, and when he had first met her she had been as hostile as The Junkman himself. However it was his affections for her that helped her turn her soul around. And just at the height of their understanding had she been taken away from him. Ever since that day, Goddard had made a vow that if he ever saw that green-faced junk-pile jerk again he would de-atomize him on sight. But now two years had gone by since then and he had begun to lose all hope that he would get a chance to exact his revenge, or see Roxy again. Goddard sighed in frustration and began to walk to the lab. The word played over and over again in his head, "_**ALONE**_." Was that what he was doomed to be forever? No, He'd always have Jimmy, Sheen and Carl, Vox, and perhaps even Cindy. They were all very nice and Goddard really liked them, especially Jimmy, but still he couldn't ignore the emptiness in his processing engine that was the absence of someone who really loved him.

Goddard entered the lab and pondered on what to do. He decided that he would modify himself a little to go even faster when flying solo. He used his ears to fly down to the lower story of the lab and began looking for parts he could use on himself. It took about two hours, but eventually he managed to rig up a new flying unit. He was so eager to show someone how it worked. So he called out, "Vox!" The large screen overlooking the lower level flashed on and a green line appeared on it. "_Yes Goddard?_" Vox's computerized voice asked. "Check out my new flying gear!" said Goddard. He then flashed a pair of silver swept wings protruding from his sides with a small rocket engine on each one. "_Very stylish,_" said Vox, "_But how do you plan to keep yourself balanced now?_" "Simple," answered Goddard, "I've installed a gyroscopic balance servo just in front of my tail. Hopefully it will help keep me upright when flying." "_Sounds good,_" said Vox, "_Now we can get started cleaning all of Jimmy's __**dangerous **__inventions._" "Like what?" asked Goddard. "_Well, we should start with the cheese ray,_" Vox answered,"_and then there's the time booth, the clone machine, that thing he used to make crab grass, that bubble maker he found in The Junkman's ship, that thingy that he used for the special effects in the school….._" "WAIT!" shouted Goddard, "What bubble maker he found in The Junkman's ship!" "_The one he used to trap the league of villains with._" Vox answered. Goddard folded his new wings into his body, used his ears to fly into the lab's command deck and sat at the main computer. "Vox," he ordered, "Get me Jimmy's personal log! May fifth!" The screen buzzed to life and soon Goddard heard Jimmy's voice. "_Neutron Mission Files, May fifth. Boy, what an exhausting adventure. It's good to know we'll never have to worry about any of those villains again. If not for that magnetic bubble maker I found in The Junkman's ship, they might have followed us; I guess I should give The Junkman's dog some credit for showing me what it did._" "ROXY!" cried Goddard. He listened to the rest of the recording, hoping for another clue."_Now thanks to that, most of the villains that I have faced are still trapped in the cretaceous period, and I'm pretty sure they have no way of getting back here. End transmission._" Goddard stared at the screen. His determination had been aroused. He now knew that there was something he could do to see Roxy again. He said, "Vox, didn't you say Jimmy still had his time booth?" "_Yes I did._" Answered Vox. "Good," said Goddard, "Then warm it up for me." Vox had no idea what Goddard was up to, but by the tone in his voice she guessed she better do what he asked.

Goddard walked across the bridge into his section of the lab. There he ordered, "Target practice! All conditions!" Instantly a number of targets popped out from holes in the wall. Goddard took aim and zapped a target shaped like Professor Calamitous with his lasers. The target melted right away. Then Goddard spun around and de-atomized a Grandma Taters shaped target. He carefully avoided hitting a target shaped like Jimmy, before machine gunning another target. Then Goddard came face to face with the target he hated most, a target shaped like The Junkman. He growled viciously, and let loose with a missile barrage that rendered the target a blackened crater. Finally the targets stopped coming, and a voice said, "Congratulations! All-time HIGH SCORE!" Goddard couldn't have cared less. With all of his weapons working perfectly he walked back across the bridge to the command deck. Sure enough, the time booth was waiting for him. "Vox," he said, "Lock your system onto my guidance servo. I'm going into the cretaceous period." "_You are!_" asked Vox, sounding shocked. "That's right!" answered Goddard, "I know that Roxy must remember me, and if I'm ever going to see her again I've got to seize the initiative and go for her!" "_I have some bad news I'm afraid,_" said Vox, _"I've actually de-fused the booth's main generator, but there should be enough reserve power to get you there and back once._" Goddard thought about this. "Alright," he said, "Set your timer for precisely seven hours. That should give me enough time to find her. If I haven't found her by then….." his voice trailed off a bit before he said, "Pull me out. But if I do find her, I'll send you a signal, and that's when you open a time portal with the booth so we can both come through it together! Got all that!" "_Yes._" Said Vox. "Good." Said Goddard. He fearlessly stepped into the time booth and said, "If Jimmy asks about my whereabouts, or _when_abouts as it were, no cover stories! Tell him like it is!" "_Yes Goddard._" Said Vox, "_Initiating sequence now._" Blue light began to surround Goddard and finally he found his vision fading to everything but the intense blue light. "Wish me luck!" he shouted, just before he disappeared into the light. When the light cleared, there was nothing left in the time booth. Vox sighed and watched her counter ticking down. "_Good luck Goddard._" She said quietly.

**Goddard's on his way!**

**Will he find Roxy…? Will she remember him…? Will she still love him…?**

**Answers incoming! In CHAPTER TWO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Goddard has just arrived in the Cretaceous Period! The search for Roxy is on!**

Goddard had to take a moment to get himself re-oriented, but when the light cleared, he found himself in a hot and humid jungle. He knew that he had managed to get to the right period in time, but he didn't know where to start looking. He checked the timer on his internal sensors and saw that he had only six hours, fifty-nine minutes, and forty-four seconds to find Roxy before he would be taken out; and if that happened, he would never get the chance to see her again. He thought a moment. How was he going to find her? Would the League of Villains be trying to escape? Had they done that already? And if they had, had they taken Roxy with them? It made Goddard sick to think of such a wonderful girl forced to be in the presence of such jerks. Then his determination returned. He unfolded his new flying rig, and fired up the engines. A geyser of fire shot out from his two engines and he shot up into the sky.

Once in the sky, Goddard looked around. There had to be some way that he could check everything at once. He activated his super scanner and programmed it to feed information directly to his visual sensors. He thought for a moment; surely he had some time to test how his new flying rig was working. He pulled a few barrel rolls and a couple of loops before saying, "Wow, this new rig is perfect for flying!" He then tested what his top speed would be. He fired the engines to maximum thrust and took off across the sky. Despite being a robot, he could actually feel the wind on his head, and thus he was sure that he was going at a fantastic speed. Sure enough, when he checked the speedometer, he saw that he was now reaching a top speed of four hundred and forty-four miles per hour! "Excellent!" he shouted, "With this speed, I'll reach Roxy in no time!" He opened his throttle to full and zoomed off through the skies. He knew that this was a do-or-die situation, and that he had to give it his absolute best. He would never forgive himself if he didn't.

It was several hours later that Goddard landed in an enclosed area. He retracted his flying rig into his body and laid himself down on the ground. After checking the timer, he saw that he had only three hours left to find Roxy. He was beginning to lose hope. "Oh Roxy," he said out loud, "What will I do without you? I'm so alone and I need you by my side!" He began to despair when suddenly, he heard a somber sound. It was a whimpering noise. Goddard snapped to attention. He couldn't quite distinguish what it was. His curiosity was now going up. He had to find out what that noise was. He walked over to some rocks and used his acute audio sensors to determine where the sound was coming from. Then he used his ears to lift himself up over the rocks. According to his audio sensors, the source of the noise was just over the rock. He peeked over the top of the rock, and the sight that met his visual sensors was a beautiful alien dog. There was no doubt about it, there she was! "ROXY!" he shouted. In an instant, he lost control of himself. His ears stopped spinning and he fell down to the ground, banging himself on the rocks several times before he landed right behind Roxy. Roxy yelped and jumped to her feet in shock. She had not been expecting anything like that. When she regained herself she saw a pile of metal that looked oddly familiar. "Who are you?" she asked angrily, bearing her teeth. Goddard felt a little stupid to have disturbed her like that. It certainly wasn't the way he had wanted their reunion to be. "Roxy," he said, "Don't you remember me?" Roxy calmed down a little bit. "Well," she said, "There is something about you that seems vaguely familiar. You remind me of someone I met a long time ago." "It's me," Goddard said as he pulled himself together and stood up, "Goddard." "Goddard?" Roxy asked, "I seem to recall hearing that name somewhere before." "Then you do remember me!" said Goddard. "And you remember what happened too?" Roxy stood still for a moment; then she grunted and shut her eyes. Goddard didn't know what was going on with her. Roxy made some odd noises, like she was in pain. Though more likely she was remembering something painful. Goddard watched nervously as she went through her routine. It was true; Roxy was remembering everything that had happened. She remembered how she had fallen in love with Goddard and how she had been taken away from him. That cruel twist of fate that had broken her heart. Then finally Roxy stopped shaking and opened her eyes. A huge smile broke out around her muzzle and at first Goddard didn't know what to think. Then Roxy shouted, "GODDARD!" and threw herself at him. That's when it hit Goddard, Roxy did remember him and she was so happy to see him again. He let her nuzzle his metallic skin, feeling his internal processing engine working overtime, just like a beating heart. "Oh Goddard!" said Roxy, "I hoped you would rescue me!" "Well," said Goddard, "I always knew that one way or the other, our paths would cross again." "I'm so glad they did." said Roxy.

"So," said Goddard, "Shall we get out of here?" "Yes," said Roxy, "But first there's something we need to do." "What's that?" asked Goddard. "Well," said Roxy, "For the past several weeks, the League of Villains have been looking for the Junkman's ship because it holds the key to getting back to your time." "Yikes!" said Goddard, "We've got to stop them!" "Right," said Roxy, "I managed to hide it, but I think they might find it soon." "Okay," said Goddard, "Then we need to destroy the ship for good and ensure that those villainous jerks can never return." "Exactly." said Roxy, "so will you help me?" Goddard thought a moment. He checked the timer and saw that there were two hours, fifty-four minutes, and six seconds before they would have to withdraw. "Do you remember where you hid the ship?" he asked. "Yes," said Roxy. "I can take you right to it." "Good," said Goddard, "Then let's go! We only have two hours and fifty-four minutes before we have to meet the time portal or else we're stuck here forever!" "Okay!" said Roxy. And with that, she raced off into the brush with Goddard following close beside her.

**It's now a race against time!**

**Can they destroy the Junkman's ship…? Will they escape in time…? How will Jimmy react to Roxy…?**

**Answers incoming! In CHAPTER THREE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Goddard and Roxy must destroy The Junkman's ship! Can they do it?**

Roxy led the way through the dense Cretaceous jungle, and Goddard followed close behind her. They now had only five hours and thirty minutes before they would be stuck in the Cretaceous period for good. Roxy seemed to know exactly where she was going, or at least Goddard hoped so. It only took a few more minutes, but Roxy led Goddard into an area where the brush was a little bit denser than the rest. It was almost like it was a hand-crafted cover up. "We're here." said Roxy. "Really?" asked Goddard, "This is where you hid it?" "Yes." said Roxy, "I managed to keep the League of Villains out by growling extra deeply, making them think some sort of monster was hidden here." "That was really smart." commented Goddard. Roxy blushed a bit before saying, "Thanks, I thought it was a good idea myself." Roxy began to try and work her way through the brush, but much to her chagrin, she discovered that the disguise she had put around the ship was now much too hard for her to get through. "Drat!" she snapped, "I'm sorry Goddard, but it's too thick for me to bite through." "Not to worry," said Goddard, "I'll get us in." He began to use his lasers to burn through the vines and grasses that were surrounding the ship. "This fire will act like a beacon to draw the league in," said Goddard, "So we've got to get in and get it out fast!" Soon the fire had cleared a way to the ship. Goddard then used his atomizer dish to get them inside. They jumped in through the hole and made their way to the control room. "Okay," said Goddard as he examined the control panels, "I hope you know how to drive this thing. The auto pilot's shot." "Not really." said Roxy as she looked at the smashed panels, "I used the auto pilot to bring it here; I've never flown anything by myself in my life." "Not to worry," said Goddard as he produced a cord from his head and plugged it into the steering column, "This electronic link-up will give me complete control of everything aboard this ship." "Ooooh," said Roxy, "You are a man of many talents." "Thanks," said Goddard as he started the ship's engines, "I owe it all to my master, Jimmy Neutron." Roxy didn't say anything. Instead, she became nervous. She had acted hostile to Jimmy the last time she saw him. Would he see that she had changed? Would he ever forgive her? The Junkman's ship lifted out of the jungle and began heading in the direction of the sea.

It only took a few minutes before The Junkman's ship was flying above the sea. "Okay," said Roxy, "If we go precisely one hundred miles out to sea, the water should be deep enough to keep the League of Villains from ever finding it." "Good," said Goddard, "There's just one problem." "What?" asked Roxy. "The minute I release my link-up, this ship will shut down and plummet like a rock." "I see," said Roxy, "I think if I can configure the anti-gravity drive to go full power, we can escape." "Good luck with that," said Goddard, "The controls for the anti-gravity drive should be behind that green panel." Roxy opened the green panel and sure enough, she found the controls she was looking for. "Okay," she said, "I'll bet this knob does something." She turned it with her teeth all the way into the orange zone. "Good work!" said Goddard, "I've lost control of the anti-gravity drive!" "Excellent!" said Roxy, "Now we can destroy the ship and escape." "Right." said Goddard. He uncoupled his cord and retracted it into his head. Then the two dogs made their way to the roof of the ship. "Uh Goddard," said Roxy, "I just realized something." "I know," said Goddard, "If we destroy this ship while we're still on it, we'll plummet into the sea." "Yeah," said Roxy as she shuffled a bit, "And I never learned how to swim." "Hmmmmmm," said Goddard, "I can fly, but is there any way that I can lift you up?" "Let me see." said Roxy. Goddard rolled back onto his rear end and said, "Try putting your front paws on my shoulders." Roxy jumped up and placed her front legs on Goddard's shoulders, sure enough, she fit perfectly. "This might work," she said, "But I'll need some more support, to ensure I don't fall off." Goddard thought for a moment, before wrapping his front legs around Roxy's chest, then magnetically connecting them by his feet to form a harness for her. "This ought to hold you." He said. "I think you're right." said Roxy, "And I don't mind being this close to you either." Goddard began to shake a little. Roxy was right, they were certainly close together. "Yeah," he said, "I don't mind it either." With that, Goddard opened his flying rig and said, "Hold on tight!" The engines fired and they lifted off of The Junkman's ship. Roxy was a little nervous at first, which was understandable, but she soon got the hang of it. "Okay," said Goddard, "Lets deep six this flying abomination." Goddard then deployed his missile launcher and locked the missiles onto the ship. Roxy braced herself, and then, Goddard fired all of his missiles at once. They hit the anti-gravity drive boosters and reduced them to shrapnel. The Junkman's ship began to fall out of the sky. Goddard and Roxy watched as it fell towards the ocean and then hit the water with a gigantic splash. Then they simply watched in silence as The Junkman's ship sank like a rock. Roxy sighed and said, "I don't think I've ever seen such a beautiful sight." "Me neither." answered Goddard. Then he activated his homing servo and began sending a signal through time to the present day.

In the present time, Vox was worried about Goddard. He only had five hours and ten minutes to find Roxy and get back safely. And he only had ten minutes before Jimmy would get home. Just then she felt her sensors tingling. It was Goddard's signal! Vox sighed with relief and sent a signal to the time booth that would open the portal.

Back in the Cretaceous period, Goddard and Roxy saw a blue rift open above them. It was the time portal sent by Vox. "This is it Roxy," said Goddard, "Are you ready?" Roxy sighed nervously before saying, "Yes, I'm ready!" Goddard opened his throttle to full, and with Roxy in his grasp, he flew straight into the portal. Roxy winced in fear as they entered the portal. It was a light blue tunnel and there was white lightning all around them. She pulled herself closer to Goddard, and he embraced her in return. Neither one of them spoke as they flew through the tunnel; it was a magic moment for both of them. Goddard's speedometer was nearly off the charts, but soon, the end came into sight. The blue tunnel ended and Goddard and Roxy found themselves in the sky above Retroville. "We made it!" shouted Goddard. "Yes!" cheered Roxy. Then she looked down and was awed at what lay below. "Wow!" she said, "It's so beautiful!" "I hoped you would like it." said Goddard. Roxy simply answered by nuzzling Goddard and licking his metallic cheek. Goddard was so happy. Roxy was with him again, as far as he was concerned, all was right again.

Goddard and Roxy landed right in front of the clubhouse in Jimmy's backyard. Roxy jumped down and Goddard retracted his flying rig. "Some ride huh!" he said. "I know!" agreed Roxy. Just then, they heard the telltale sound of rocket engines. Jimmy was home. Roxy began to get nervous. Would Jimmy accept her? Jimmy landed in the backyard and shut down his jetpack. Then he turned to the clubhouse and saw Goddard, and another dog he recognized. "Yipes!" he cried, "The Junkman's dog!" "It's alright Captain!" said Goddard, "She's with me now." Jimmy calmed down a bit. "Are you sure boy?" he asked. "Affirmative." Goddard answered. He then turned to Roxy and said, "Go ahead, go and say hello." "Are you sure?" asked Roxy, "What if he doesn't like me?" "Don't worry," said Goddard, "It'll be fine, I promise." Roxy gulped and slowly walked towards Jimmy. Jimmy also began walking towards her and slowly extended his hand to her. Roxy crouched down, but this time it was more out of fear than of hostility. Jimmy gently laid his hand on Roxy's wonderfully soft fur and gently stroked her. Roxy began to feel much more comfortable. She nuzzled Jimmy's hand in return. Both of them began to smile; they were accepting each other at last. Goddard couldn't have been happier. Jimmy and Roxy as friends. It was more than he ever could have dreamed of. Jimmy turned to him and said, "Well boy, looks like you've finally got someone to love you too." "Thank you Captain." said Goddard. Roxy came over to Goddard and said, "I'm so happy to be with you again." Then they nuzzled each other. Jimmy couldn't help but smile at this wonderful sight.

Hours later, as Jimmy was preparing for bed, Goddard and Roxy were also getting ready to go to sleep. It would be the first time in a long time that their sleep would be untroubled by the thoughts of a lost loved one. Jimmy climbed into bed, and Goddard and Roxy took their places beside it. "Goodnight guys," said Jimmy, "and Goddard," "Yes Captain?" asked Goddard. Jimmy simply smiled and said, "Good work boy." With that he turned out the light and dozed into slumber. Goddard and Roxy also finally drifted into dreamland. That night, Goddard found himself dreaming about flying through space and looking at the wonders of the universe. And this time it was even sweeter because he had Roxy at his side. Goddard sighed with bliss and snuggled up with his beautiful Roxy; knowing that at least for now, everything in the universe was as it should be.

**THE END!**


End file.
